Lonceng Kematian
by PythagorasLeo-128
Summary: For: Eyeshield 21 Award bulan Shiver: oktober. Abaikan judulnya, cerita dan judul ga nyambung jadi jangan lait judulnya,liat dalemnya aja
1. Chapter 1

LONCENG KEMATIAN

DISCLAIMER: RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA

Story: Avy-kurohime-sang author geblek-

Warning: Banyak OC, karena itu bagi orang yang gak suka dengan OC sebaiknya tidak membaca fic ini karena fic ini mengandung banyak sekali OC

Pagi hari kota Tokyo selelu terlihat ramai dengan puluhan mobil dan ribuan orang yang terlihat berlalu-lalang di pinngir trotoar jalan untuk berangkat menuju sekolah/ kantornya. Di sudut sebuah jalan, terlihat seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun tengah berjalan sambil sesekali menguap bosan.

Dia adalah Kaitani Riku, pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan berambut putih yang terihat mencolok. Bagi sebagian orang di Tokyo, terutama para penggemar American Football, nama pemuda berambut putih titu mungkin sudah tidak asing lagi arena Riku adalah Runningback team Football SMA Seibuyang cukup terkenal. Riku memang cukup terkenal di kalangan anak-anak seusianya, itu bisa terlihat dari reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sering sekali melirik ke arahnya dan berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya. Bukan mau somong tapi itu memang kenyataan, namanya sebagai Runningback Seibu sudah cukup terkenal di Tokyo meskipun dia tidak setenar sang Eyeshield 21, Sena Kobayakawa.

Riku merapatkan kembali Syal rajtan yang dikenakannya, hari ini udara terasa cukup dingin dan cuaca terlihat mendung. Riku memandang kembali syal miliknya itu, itu adalah pemberian Mamo-nee ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke 16, hadiah yang sangat diimpi-impikan Riku sejak dulu, karena sesungguhnya dia menyukai Mamori, tapi Mamori hanya menggapnya adik dan tak pernah memandang Riku sebagai sesuatu yang lebih dari sahabat. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, menyedihkan sekali kisah cinta Riku itu. Padahal kalau Riku mau punya pacar dia bisa saja mengencani salah seorang gadis yang naksir dengannya di sekolah. Tapi Riku belum menemukan gadis yang menurutnya cocok dan tak ada seorang gadis pun yang bisa menggantikan posisi Mamori di hatinya..

Riku berjalan kembali. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan di bawah matanya terlihat sebuah garis hitam pertanda kalau dia tidak tidur kemarin. Kalau boleh jujur Riku akan bilang kalau dia memang kurang tidur kemarin malam, lebih tepatnya karena latihan lari, jadi dia sangat lelah hari ini. Sebenarnya Riku berniat tidak masuk mengingat tanpa belajarpun nilainya pasti bagus, tapi hari ini ada latihan jadi Riku harus datang mau tidak mau. Memang sih tidak ada yang memaksanya tapi Riku tidak ingin kalau lagi dari Deimon, terutama dari Sena. Dia harus bisa mengalahkan Sena, bagaimana pun caranya. Hanya karena target itulah Riku selalu belatih setiap pagi dan sore bahkan sampai tidak tidur untuk melatih Rodeo Drivenya. Apapun akan dia lakukan demi mengalahkan Sena. Itu adalah tekad Riku dan Riku tidak akan berhenti sebelum bisa mengalahkan Sena.

Riku sekarang sudah sampai di depan gerbang SMA Seibu, tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tanpa terasa Riku sudah sekolah selama duatahun disana. Dan sekarang tahun kebuanya, itu berarti ini tahun terakhir dia bisa main American Football, karena tahun depan diaakan lulus. Dan Riku sudah berjanji akan memenangkan turnamen kanto tahun ini , meskipun akan sulit, Riku tidak pernah berpikir kalau itu tidak mungkin, buktiny Deimon yang begitu saja bisa menang meawn Teikoku yang tak terkalahkan. Riku berjalan kearah loker sepatu,membuka sepatu jalannya dan menukarnya dengan sepatu khusus di dalam sekolah. Dia melirik lokernya, lagi-lagi lokernya penuh dengan surat-suart aneh dengan amplop pink dari para fansnya. Sudah sejak dulu Riku selalu diteror oleh surat-surat itu, tapi dia tidak peduli. Riku bahkan tidak pernah mau membaca surat-surat itu, dia akan langsung membuangnnya ke tong sampah setelah membereskan lokernya. Riku mengambil surat-surat yang ada di loker itu, memasaukan satu-satu ke kentung plastic untuk mebuanggnya ke tong sampah seperti yang biasa Riku lakukan. Riku menghentikan tangannya sejanak ketika melihat sebuah surat beramplop hitam yang terlihat menyolok tergeletak di sana. Surat beramplop hitam, ini pertama kalinya Riku mendapat surat seperti itu. Surat aneh sebaiknya dibuang saja, tidak usah dihiraukan. Riku pun mengambil surat itu dan mencoba memasukannya ke dalam katung plastic, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah suara mengangetkannya.

"_Jangan dibuang…."__._Jangan dibuang? Siapa yang ebrbicara tadi?. Riku melirik ke sampingnya tidak ada orang,kosong. Hanya ada deretan loker. Hah, aneh sekali apa orang itumau mengerjai Riku. Riku tidak takut dikerjai seperti itu, itu tidak mengerikan malah terasa menggelikan. Riku tidak percaya akan hal itu jadi dia memutuskan untuk melaknjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

(X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X)

"Hei Riku! Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Apa kau akan ikut pesta haiioween?" Riku melirik ke samping ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara yang menyapanya. Riku akhirnya menemukan orang yang menyapanya itu, dia adalah Michiru Nakai, teman Riku sejak tahun pertamanya dan anak tim American football meski cuma cadangan, saying sekali dia Cuma jadi cadangan padahal menurut Riku lemparanny cukup bagus, tapi pelempar Seibu adalah kak Kid dan tak ada yan bisa mengalahkannya. Perbedaan kekuatan mereka juga jauh, tapi jika kak Kid lulus Riku rasa Michiru lah yang akan menggantikan posisi Kid.

"Pesta Halloween? Oh pesta berbusana hantu itu. Entahlah aku tidak begitu tertarik" Riku menjawab dengan santai. Rasanya akhir-akhir ini pembicaraan tentang pesta Halloween terdengar semakin trend saja di kalangan anak-anak terutama para anak lelaki yang sibuk mencari pasangan untuk pesta itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya SMA Seibu mengadakan pesta Halloween, dan pesta ini langsung membuat heboh seluruh kelas. Kepala sekolah yan baru itu mkemang aneh dia sangat suka film horror karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta Halloweeb. Riku masih ingat pasti seminggu lalu ketika poster pengumuman tentang acara ini dipasang di madding. Anak-anak langsung berkumpul dan bersorak-sorak heboh dengan gembiranya. Tapi bagi Riku datangnya pesta ini adalah bencana karena semakin banyak saja anak perempuan yang mengirimkan surat padanya dengan isi ingin Riku pergi ke pesta dansa dengannya. Dan Riku sama sekali tidak mau memperdulikan hal itu, untuk apa ikut pesta dansa menyebalkan itu.

"Kau akan mengajak siapa? Apa kau sudah punya pasangan berdansa? Aku masih belum menemukan padahal pesta tinggal 3 hari lagi" Michiru terlihat sangat frustasi akan kegagalannya mendapatkan pasangan di pesta dansa itu. Sejak seminggu lalu dia terus berusaha kerasa untuk mengajak Asakura, sang gadis idola di sekolah dan juga pujaan hatinya itu untuk berdansa dengannya tapi selalu ditolak, malang sekali nasibnya. Sangat berbeda dengan Riku yang selalu diajak puluhan gadis setiap harinya.

"Aku juga belum dapat pasangan yang cocok, kurasa mungkin aku tidak akan ikut"

"Kau bercanda, setiap hari lokermu selalu penuh dengan surat dari gadis-gadis itu, tapi tak ada satupun yang menarik peratianmu"

"Ya, tidak ada. Semua biasa saja"

"Oh ayolah sang pangeran sekolah, sekali-kali kau harus sedikit lebh lembut pada cewek-cewek itu. Setidaknya menerima satu tawaran bukan masalah besar kan?"

"Hmm…mungkin akan aku pertimbangkan" Riku berkata sebentar lalu merapikan bukunya di atas meja, dia teringat kembali akan surat beramplop hitam di lokernya tadi dan suara tadi. Kejadian aneh, mungkin sebaiknya dia berkata pada Michiru.

"Ah…Michi. Pernahkah kau dapat surat beramplop hitam?" Michiru memandang kea rah Riku dengan bingung, binggung akan apa yang Riku tanyakan. Pertanyaan yang sugguh aneh, tapi akhirnya dia menjawab juga.

"Surat beramplop hitam? Tidak pernah, bahkan surat biasa pun aku tidak pernah dapat. Memangnya kenapa?"

"AKu tadi mendapat surat beramplop hitam" Michiru menatap Riku lagi,kali ini wajahnya terlihat penasaran. Riku seharusnya tidak berkaa pada Michi, dia anak yang selalu ingin tahu akan berbagai hal dan pasti sekarang dia akan menanyakan beriu pertenyaan ke Riku hingga dia merasa puas akan jawaban Riku. Sepertinya Riku sudah salah pilih lawan bicara.

"Oh menarik? Apa isinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku membuangnya begitu saja bersama surat lain"

"Kau membuangnya?, apa kau tidak tertarik akan surat itu?"

"Tidak, menurutku itu cuma surat iseng saja"

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku bertanya padaku, itu berarti kau penasaran pada surat itu kan?"

"Yah sedikit, tapi itu tidak terlalu penting. Sudahlah lupakan saja"

Tak berapa lama kemudia sang guru masuk ke dalam dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

(X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X)

Riku memandang ke arah luar jendela bosan dengan segala pelajaran yang diberikan gurunya itu, dia sedang tidak konsen hari ini. Sejak tadi pikirannya terus memenuhi surat itu, kira-kira siapa yang mengirimkannya surat itu, apa cuma orang iseng lalu untuk apa dia mengirim surat itu pada Riku.

"Hei Riku, Riku kau baik-baik saja" Riku menoleh dan dia mendapati Michi berdiri di samping bangkunya. Dan kelas sudah sepi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Kok sepi, yang lain kemana?"ada apa ini kok kelasnya sepi, memangnya hari ini ada pelajaran di luar kelas ya, Riku jadi binggung sendiri.

"Ya ampun Riku, ini sudah jam istirahat. Apa kau tidak mendengar suara lonceng sekolah kita yang berisik itu"

"Ah..Istirahat, maaf aku tidak dengar lonceng tadi" eh istirahat, Riku tidak tahu akan hal itu, dia bahakan tidak mendengar lonceng sekolahnya yang berisik itu, padahal lonceng itu sangat keras bunyinya. Apa Riku terlalau banyak berpikir, atau memang pendengarannya sudah rusak.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, sepanjang hari ini kau selelu saja melamun, dasar aneh"

"Ah..yah ada yang mengganjal pikiranku"

"Begitukah? Apa itu karena ada pemilihan anak baru untuk klub amefotu hari ini"

"Memangnya hari ini ada pemilihan ya?"Riku bertanya lagi dengan polosnya. Dia sugguh tidak tahu soal hal itu, Riku sugguh tidak konsen hari ini.

"Ya ampun Riku, apa yang sudah terjadi padamu! Ayo cepat nanti acaranya keburu dimulai"

"Ya, ya tunggu sebentar, aku harus membereskan bukuku dulu" Riku pun berdiri dari bangkunya dan merapikan buku yang ada di mejanya kedalam tasnya secara satu persatu. Riku memperhatikan tumpukan bukunya, ada yang aneh di sana. Sesuatu yang aneh yang terselip pada buku Riku, maka Rikupun membuka buku tulisnya dan melihat sebuah amplop berwarna hitam di sana, amplop yang sama seperti yang dietemuinya di lokernya tadi, dan Riku yakin ii surat yang sama karena terlihat sudah lecek dan kotor. "Apa…apa maksudnya ini"

"Hei Riku ayo cepat kau lama sekali" Riku baru saja mau menolak ajakan temannya itu , tapi Michi sudah menyeretnya duluan. Maka Rikupun segera memasukan amplop itu ka dalam saku celananya, dia bisa membuaka itu nanti.

(X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X)

Sepanjang sore hingga larut Riku menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyeleksi anak yang mau masuk ke klub bersama Michi dan anggota klub lainnya. Sama seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu, selalu saja banyak anak yang ikut mendaftar tapi kalau boleh jujur kemampuan mereka masih biasa saja, yang menarik paling cuma satu dua anak saja yang lainnya sih biasa saja malah parah. Dengan tim seperti ini bagaimana mau menang! Eits..kau tidak boleh pesimis Riku.

Riku mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon di dekat lapangan Football yang biasa dipakai oleh klub amefuto. Hari ini dia benar-benar leleh mangates anak-anak baru yang mau masuk klub, bayangkan saja rasanya mengetes 473 anak. Tapi meski banyak yan mendaftar yang masuk cuma 4 orang, 3 anggota baru dan seorang manager baru. Kalau Riku tidak salah manager baru mereka itu bernama Ame Kusigakura, anak kelas dua sama sepertinya dan katanya dia itu murid pindahan yang menurut Riku agak aneh, karena dia jarang sekali bicara dan sangat misterius.

Riku mengeluarkan kertas yang ada di sakunya, itu adalah isi dari amplop hitam tadi. Kertas dengan tulisan aneh yang riku tidak mengerti berapa kalipun dia membacanya.

_Isi kertas itu__:_

_Di saat akhir datang, di saat cahaya bulat menerangi,  
Kau akan memuka jalan dan menutup jalan, dalam hitam pekat,  
__Peraturan telah di lanngar dan dia akan datang menjemput,_

_From: 4_

Apa coba artinya, dibaca berapa kalipun Riku tidak mengerti. Riku pun memasukan kembali surat itu ke dalam sakunya, dia akan memikirkannya nanti.

Riku memandang lagi ke atasnya, langit sudah mulai menjadi gelap tapi ini masih belum selesai , katanya sih masih ada yang harus dibereskan. Sebenarnya Riku bisa saja pulang dari tadi, tapi dia tidak tega meningglkan Michi sendiri. Jadi tunggu saja sebentar, lagipula pulang sendiri tidak enak.

Riku duduk dari tempatnya tidur tadi, dia lihat Michi sudah keluar dari ruang klub dan sedang mengunci pintu, itu berarti sudah selasai. Riku memandang lagi kea rah lain, lebih tepatnya ke belakang Michi, dimana di sana ada sebuah menara tua yang merupakan menara lonceng sekolah seibu. Menara yang sudah ada di sana sejak lama, menara yang tidak boleh didatangi para siswa dan menara yang selalu menjadi bel istirahat dan pulang para siswa. Menurut Riku sih sekolahnya kuno sekali masa jaman millennium begini masih pake lonceng, norak dah, pasti sekolahnya gak punya duit buat beli bel listrik.

"Ah, maaf ya menunggu lama, ayo kita pulang" Michi bersuara lagi, membuat Riku harus berhenti dari lamunannya.

"Ah ayo kita pulang" Riku menjawab singkat,dan mulai berjalan kea rah luar.

"Kau tahu aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu akhir bulan ini" akhir, kata-kata yang sama seperti yang ada pada tulisan di kertas itu yang kalau tidak salah berbunyi _Di saat akhir datang_. Apakah Michi mengetahui arti kata-kata itu?. Apkah yang dimaksudnya sama dengan yang Michi maksud?.

"Memangnya ada apa?"Riku bertanya pada kawannya itu, dia penasaran sekali dengan arti surat itu.

"Halloween, tentu saja pesta itu, aku ingin segera datang, ah sudahlah ayo kita balap lari sampai ke stasiun"Halloween, ya mungkin memang itu yang dimaksud oleh kata-kata itu, mungkin maksudnya Halloween, itu berarti Riku harus datang ke pesta dan memastiakannya, dia benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

"Hei Riku ayo balap lari hingga stasiun"

"Heh kau pasti kalah, akan kutunjukan lariku" Dan bayangan dua pemuda itupun langsung lenyap dari hadapan sana, dan tak terlihat lagi. Dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang di ats pohon tengah mengawasi mereka dengan jubah berwarna hitam dan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Kaintani Riku, semua sudah ditetapkan. Nasibmu juga teman-temanmu" anak itu berkata pelan lalu sedetik kemudian banyangannya lenyap dari tempat itu tak berbekas.

(X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X)

31 Oktober

Riku berdiri di depan kaca kamarnya itu, melihat dengan seksama lagi baju yang akan dipakainya untuk pesta Hallowen hari ini. Riku bahakn belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk hari ini dan baju yang dia kenakan sekarang sugguh aneh, tentu saja aneh orang itu baju yang dicampur-campur dari baju yang dia punya, dan jadilah sebuah kostum aneh untuk hari ini.

Sekarang Riku mengenakan sebuah kemaja putih dengan tangan panajang yang dilipat sesiku, jaket coklat tua tidak berlengan dan sebuah celana robek-robek. Dia menggunakan sebuah penutup mata di sebelah matanya dan tangan berbebtuk kail berwarna perak ditangnnya, dan jadi apakah Riku?  
Hantu Kapten Bajak Laut? Oh yeah itu kostumnya, kostum yang sangat aneh, tapi hanya itulah yang ada di pikiran Riku. Tapi menurut Riku penampilannya sudah cukup keren, apalagi dengan make up yang dia kenakan, dia yakin seratus persen para fansnya bakal lari ketakutan melihat dirinya

"Riku temanmu sudah datang tuh" suara ibunta terdengar dari natai bawah, memanggilnya untk segera turun karena temannya datang. Ok, dia siap sebiknya cepat pergi ke bawah Michi pasti sudah menunggu.

Di SMA SEIBU

Riku dan Michi sudah sampai di SMA SEIBU sekarang, saat mereka sampai beberapa belas menit lalu keadaan belum begitu ramai, tapi sekarang lapangan itu sudah ramai sekali. Pesta ini memang diselenggarakan di luar ruangan supaya bisa menampung semua murid maka dilaksanakan di lapangan sekolah. Dimana ada banyak meja dengan makanan dan api unggun di sudut-sudut lapangan yang menerangi mereka. Dan bisa Riku katakana pesta hari ini keren, ungtung saja dia datang.

Riku mencoba mengamati sekitar, tidak ada yang aneh. Berarti kata-kata di surat itu tidak ada maksudnya cuma tulisan gaje seseorang, ah buat apa Riku khawatir itu cuma keisengan orang saja.

"Hei Riku, ayo kita pergi sudah saatnya" seorang berkostum Dracula mengikut siku Riku membuat Riku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"Ada apa sih Michi!, kau membuat minumanku tumpah" Riku menjawab dengan kesal, dia tahu pasti siapa anak yang menyikutnya tadi, itu adalah Michi dan dia sudah membuat minuman Riku tumpah.

"Oh maafkan aku. Kita ada janji untuk berkumpul dengan teman-teman kan, ini sudah waktunya" Michi menunjukan jam tangannya pada Riku, ya ini jam 21.00 malam dan dia ada janji dengan teman-temannya.

"Ok ayo pergi, tapi jangan mengangetkanku seperti itu" balas Riku dengan wajah sebal, Michi hanya nyengir tak bersalah dan mereka segera pergi dari sana.

Di ruang Olahraga

Riku kadang tidak mengerti dengan pikiran teman-teamanya itu, untuk apa mereka berkumpul di ruang olahraga sedangkan yang lainnya berpesta, sugguh aneh. Memang apa sih mau mereka lakukan.

"Matikan lampunya" terdengar suara seseorang dari sudut ruangan. Itu Kak, Aizawa. Riku yakin pasti itu dia meskipun dia memakai make-up tebal tapi itu memang suaranya. Riku tahu jelas itu dia.

"Untuk apa dimatikan" Riku bertanya pada mereka, jujru dia tidak tahu menahu tentang ini, dia tidak tahu apapun tenteng apa yang ingin dilakukan teman-temannya itu.

"Tentu saja untuk mengundang mereka" salah satu anak menjawab, Riku tidak tahu siapa dia, penerangan disini buruk dan mereka semua memakai kostum itu membuat riku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Apa kau tidak memberitahukan padanya" Kak Aizawa bertanya pada Michi. Dan dengan cepat Michi menjawab "Aku sengaja tidak meberitahukan Riku, sebab kalau diberitahu dia pasti tidak mau ikut"  
Hei apa sih yang mereka rencanakan, masa Riku tidak diberitahu.

"Oh Riku, kau pasti bingung kan, ini sebenarnya kami ingin memainkan sebuah permainan yang bernama jelangkung dan kau adalah tamu khusu kami" Kak Aizawa berkata lagi, sekarang Riku tahu pasti kalau dialah yang merupakan bos dari acara ini. Dan jadi dari yang Riku tahu, sekarang ini mereka akan bermain jelangki-ah maksudnya jelangan-eh mungkin yang benar itu jelankung. Ya mau main Jelangkung, permainan yang belum pernah Riku dengar sebelumnya. Sebenarnya itu permainan apa sih?

"Jelangkung? Aku baru dengar? Memang itu permainan apa dan untuk apa lampunya dimatikan"

"Ah kau tidak tahu Riku, Ok baiklah aku akn menjelaskan sedikit padamu. Jelangkung itu permainan memanggil arwah dan arwah tidak suka cahaya, jadi jika ingin permainan ini berhasil kita harus mematikan lampu" Kak Aizawa berkata lagi dengan sangat antusias, tapi Riku tidak tertarik akan hal itu, dia malah merasa konyol.

"Konyol! Aku tidak percaya pada arwah atau hantu, itu cuma takhayul" yah itu terdengar konyol di telinga Riku, mana mungkin ada roh yang mau datang ke tempat ini, itu kedangaran konyol dan tidak masuk akal.

"Bilang saja kau takut" sebuah suara membuat Riku menoleh ke samping, seorang anak berambut hitam berdiri di dekat mereka dan mencoba memancing amarah Riku. Dia adalah Reiji Urashima, musuh Riku sejak kelas satu. Orang yang paling menyebalkan bagi Riku.

"Aku tidak takut"

"Oh ya, kalau begitu buktikan. Tunjukan keberanianmu dengan ikut permainan ini"

"Ok, siapa takut" Riku tidak ingin diremehkan seperti itu, akhirnya dia asal ceplos saja, ahh..apa yang dai Riku bialnga? Mau ikut, ah… dia sudah terjebak dengan permainan mereka, Reiji Cuma mencoba untuk memancingnya supaya ikut, cih Riku dipermainkan meyebalkan.

"Kau terlalu cepat marah Riku" ledek Reiji

"Berisik, cepat mulai atau nanti aku akan pergi"

Riu memandang ke arah lai,cuma ada sedikit orang disini. Hanya 6, Riku, Reiji,Michi, Kak Aizawa,Ichi-yang kalau tidak salah anak kelas satu yang baru saja jadi anggota tim baru-, dan seorang anak perempuan dia Kusigakura-manager baru tim football Seibu, untuk apa dia ada disini. Dia kan perempuan masa ikut acara laki-laki.

"Hei Reiji, kenapa Kusigakura ikut?"

"Entahlah sepertinya kak Aizawa yang undang, aku sih tidak peduli padanya"

(X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X)

Setelah melakukan berbagai ritual yang konyol akhirnya sekarang permainan berjalan. Mereka duduk melingkar di sebuah Meja dan ada sebuah lonceng di tengah-tengah mereka, kak Aizaa bilang itu ditaruh untuk memancing arwah-satu lagi teori tak masuk akal didengar oleh Riku sepanjang malam ini-. Lalu Katanya meja itu digunakan untuk komunikasi, supaya kita bisa bicara dengan para roh.

"Lama sekali roh-rohnya datang" seorang anak berbisik dengan pelan, tapi Riku bisa mendegarnya. Dan kelihatannya dia bosan menunggu sang roh datang, ini memang cuma omong kosong.

"Mungkin dia sedang pergi ke toilet dulu" Reiji mencoba membuat lelucon di sekitar kami, membuat beberepa anak tertawa tapi Riku tetap saja sebal dengannya.

"Hush…kalau tidak serius, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" Kak. Aizawa mengertak dari sudut lain meja, agaknya dia cukup terganggu akan keberisikan Reiji. Rasakan kau Reiji, akhirnya kau diomeli juag.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa" Michi tampaknya mulai ragu dengan permainan ini. Sudah Riku bilang kan ini cuma takhayul

"Sudah kukatakan, ini cuma bohongan"akhrinya Riku bisa menyerukan pendapatnnya.

"Aduh diamlah kalian semua" Kak. Aizawa mengertak lagi.

Lalu tiba-tiba lonceng disana berbunyi dengan keras tanpa ada yang memegangnya dan meja itu bergetar pelan.

"A..apa yang terjadi" Michi terlihat mulai panic sendiri, anak-anak lain juga terlihat heran dan ketakutan sedangkan Riku tetap pura-pyra Cool saja, dia tidak ingin malu karena terlihat ketakutan.

"Sudah kubilangkan, seorang roh telah datang"Kak Aizawa berkata dengan yakin dan sangat bangga, meski wajahnya terlihat agak ini Cuma bohongan Riku yakin itu, pasti ada trik khusus.

"Ok, jadi sebuah roh sudah datang. Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang" Reiji bertanya

"Oh…eh..sekarang bertanyalah, apapun itu. Errr…siapa yang harus bertanya ya, ah Riku coba tanyakan sesuatu"

"Eh…kenapa aku?..oh..hem…baiklah siapa namamu" lonceng itu tetap diam tidak menimbulkan suara papaun padahal harusnya dia menjawab dengan membunyikan lonceng itu.

"Dia tidak menjawab"

"Suruh dia mengeja namanya, Riku"

"Eh…bagaimana caranya?"

Kita hitung jumah ketukannya, satu keukan berarti A, dua berarti B dan seterusnya"

"Ok,ok baiklah. Coba eja namamu?"

Lonceng itu berbunyi lagi selama beberapa kali, dan Riku mulai mengeja namanya

"A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K…."lonceng itu berhenti mendadak, membuat Riku juga berhenti bicara.

"Apkah itu J atau K?" Michi bertanya lagi.

"Tanyakan saja pada dia! Hei apa itu K?" Reiji berkata dengan santai dan roh itu merespon dengan sekali bunyi.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Artinya ya, itu memang huruf K"

"Oh..oh ayo lanjutkan, sebutkan lagi namamu?" Michi bertanya lagi, tapi lonceng itu hanya diam saja tidak bergerak.

"Kau tidak disukai rupanya" Reiji mulai meledek lagi.

"Euh..enak saja, mungkin dia sebal padamu"

"Berhenti bertengkar, itu tanda dia tidak ingin menyebut nama lengkapnya"

"Pelit sekali"

"Hei, diam! Jadi apa kau punya pesan untuk salah satu dari kami?"

Lonceng itu berbunyi sekali, berarti 'Ya'.

"Untuk siapa?Apakah untukku" Ichi berkata dengan semangat,tapi lonceng itu hanya diam.

"Untuk Kak. Aizawa?" lonceng itu masih diam.

"Untuk Michiru?" lonceng itu juga masih diam.

"Untuk Reiji?"tetap diam.

"Untuk Ame?" masih diam, oh ya Ame ada di sana tapi Riku tidak menyadarinya, habis dia diam terus.

"Oh berarti untuk Riku?"lonceng itu berbunyi.

"Eh…aku?" suara lonceng itu membuat Riku terbelalak kaget, pesan itu untuknya, memang siapa roh itu seenaknya saja dia.

"Suruh dia mengeja Riku" Michi tampak bersemangat sekali, sepertinya benar-benar penasaran.

"Ok,tolong eja pesannya"

"M—"lonceng itu berbunyi berkali-kali dan menandakan huruf M, lalau berhenti berbunyi lalu segra melanjutkan lagi" M A T…."Riku mulai meras tidak enak, begitupun teman-temannya yang lain. Dia mengeja satu huruf terakhir yang manandakan I, jadi kalau dirangkai kata-katanya adalah MATI

"Berhenti aku tidak ingin melanjutkan ini lagi, ini mengerikan" Ichi memekik ketakutan dan mundur ke balakang.

"Nyalakan lampu-lampu"Kak Aizawa berkata, dan dengan cepat Kusigakura menyalakan lampu itu, sejak kapan dia ada di sana. Dalam cahaya yang terang itu, terlihat wajah orang-orang yang resah dan pucat.

"Aku tidak suka permainan konyol ini, aku tidak ingin Riku mati" Ichi berkata dengan gugup, sugguh ketakutan akan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Tidak mungkin Riku mati, itu cuma lelucon" Michi berseru dengan ketakutan dan nada gemetar, dia benar-benar shock atas apa yang terjadi.

"Oh ayolah itu cuma permainan, tidak penting" Reiji berkata denagn santai, meskipun dari mukanya dia juga terlihat ketakutan.

"Ok sebaiknya kita bubar, dan pergi ke pesta lagi. Lupakan kejadian ini ok, ini cuma permainan" kak Aizawa berseru, menyuruh semua untuk pergi. Tapi mereka semua yang ada di sana hanya diam saling memandang satu sama lain, masih shock akan apa yang terjadi dan Riku tidak athu harus berkata apa.

"Ok, ayo pergi Riku, kita tidak ada urusan disini" Michi menarik tangan Riku keluar ruangan. Riku hanya menurutinya, dia tidak ingin ada di tempat itu. Riku melirik ke yang lain belum ada yang beranjak, semua masih ada di sana. Eh..tunggu Kusigakura sudah pergi, sejak kapan dia keluar ruangan itu. Langkah kakinya pun semakin bertambah, raung olahraga itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi dan dalam pikiraannya sendiri Riku takut akan permainana tadi, dia takut apa yang dibunyikan lonceng itu benar. Mungkinkah ini maksud surat tadi. Apakah Riku akan mati?


	2. Chapter 2

LONCENG KEMATIAN

DISCLAIMER: RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA

Story: Avy-kurohime-sang author geblek-

6 November. SMA SEIBU

Sekarang baru jam 3 siang, tapi langit hari ini terlihat sangat mendung dengan awana hitam yang begitu tebal menutupi langit hari ini. Riku memandang kea rah luar jendela dengan bosan, lagit sudah begitu mendung dan pelajaran masih belum selesai. Riku yakin jika pelajaran tetap dilanjutkan maka hujan akan segera turun dan dia tidak membawa payung, itu pasti akan membuatnya kehujanan.

Riku memandang lagi ke luar, pikirannya tidak pernah bisa fokus ke palajaran sekarang. Pikirannya selalu saja melayang ke kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat dia mendapat surat dari seseorang dan tentang permainan jelangkung itu, Riku tidak pernah bisa tenang sejak saat itu, pikirannya terus dibanyangi dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh itu. Semua itu aneh, terlalu kebetulan dan, menyeramkan. Riku sangat takut kalau dia mengingat kejadian itu. Riku tidak bisa memungkirinya kalau sesugguhnya dia takut jika mengingat kejadian itu.

Tpi sudah beberapa hari berlalu tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana, semua baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang terjadi, semua berjalan dengan lancar dan mengalir tenang seperti biasa. Seharusnya Riku memang tidak khawatir, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa tenang, entah apa. Tapi Riku harap semua akan baik-baik saja.

Di perjalanan pulang

"Hei Riku, apa kau masih percaya akan kejadia beberapa hari itu" Michi bertanya, mulai memecah kesunyian yang ada di sekitar mereka sejak bernagkat dari sekolah tadi. Agak-agaknya dia msaih penasaran soal yang hari itu.

"Entahlah, sulit untuk dijelaskan"Riku berkata dengan singkat sambil menatap Michi dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi', membuat Michi langsunmg diam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak ingin temannya yang satu itu marah, Riku terlalu menyeramkan bila marah. Riku memang tidak ingin masalah itu di ungkit-ungkit lagi dia sudah muak akan apa yang menimpanya hari itu, dan dia tidak ingin ada yang mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi.

Riku memandang ke sekeliling sebentar, ada yang aneh di sana. Sebuah terasa sangat buram, ada kabut putih yang menutupi jalan. Ini aneh sekali seingat Riku dia tidak pernah melihat ada kabut di kota, kabutkan hanya ada di daerah pegunungan.

"Riku,Riku kemari" sebuah suara mengangetkan Riku, itu Michi dioa ada di depan Riku melambai padanya, mungkin dia menyuruh Riku ke sana, ah untuglah ada Michi yang bisa menuntunnya berjalan di kabut tebal ini, dia sugguh tidak bisa melihat di kabut tebal ini, sugguh aneh ada kabut tebal.

"Hei Michi tuggu aku, kenapa kau pergi duluan. Lagipula kenapa ada kabut tebal sih? aneh sekali" Riku segra berlari menghampiri Michi yang di depannya, Michi bukan terlihat semakin dekat tapi terlihat semakin jauh, dan sekarang Michi sudah tidak terlihat, a..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?. Riku berhenti berjalan, memandang sekeliling lagi. Putih? Tidak ada yang terlihat hanya kabut tebal. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Michi?Michi diamana kau?"

"TREEET"suara klakson mobil menyadarkan Riku dari khayalayannya. Sekarang dia menengok ke samping, kabut itu sudah tidak ada. Dan sekarang semua terlihat jelas, dia ada di tengah jalan raya, dengan mobil yang ada di depanya dan siap menabraknya. Riku sebenarnya bisa saja lari dengan kecepatan 4,6 detiknya tapi dia terlalu kaget, dia tidak bisa menggerakan kakalinya barang satu milipun apalagi untuk lari.

Riku menutup matanya, tidak berani melihat lagi. Dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana caranya bisa ada di sini dan tentang bayangan tadi. Riku tidak sempat memikirkan apapun, dia hanya menutup matanya . Menuggu saat-saat terakhirnya dengan tragis.

Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian ada seseorang yang mendorong tubuh Riku, menyeret Riku ke pinggir jalan dan menyelamatkan dari tabrakan maut itu. Riku membuka matanya melihat Michi lah yang menolongnya, sejak kapan Michi ada di sana, seigat Riku tadi Michi sudah pergi duluan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Praaang"dari sudut lain jalan itu Riku dapat mendengar suara kaca pecah, dia melirik ke sana dan terlihat mobil tadi membanting stir ke kiri dengan cepat dan menabrak took yang ada di samping jalan itu. Lalu sang pengemdi itu keluar dari mobil menghampiri Riku dan Michi yang ada di sana.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa, oh ya tuhan aku hampir saja menabrak seorang anak. Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" pengemudi mobil itu berkata pada Riku, Riku segera duduk berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja dan itu memang kenyataanya, dia tidak terluka parah cuma memar sedikit. Riku menggenggam tangannya, ada sebuah cairan hangat mengalir di sana, itu darah. Dan Riku yakin itu bukan darahnya sebeb dia memang tidak terluka, hanya memar sedikit, itu pasti darah Michi. Michi apa yang terjadi padanya?. Riku pun segera melirik ke samping dan dilihatnya Michi pingsang dengan kepala berlumuran darah.

"Michi!"

"Oh ya tuhan temanmu itu terluka parah, ayo kita segera bawa ke ruamah sakit. Tenag saja nak, kami akan membawanya sesegera mungkin" supir tadi memanggil temannya, lalu mereka menggotong Michi masuk ke mobil mereka dan membawanya ke ke rumah sakit. Riku hanya bisa berdiam diri disana bingung akan apa yang terjadi. Dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH" sebuah suara membuat Riku menoleh lagi, beberapa meter dari tempatnya jatuh tadi terjadi kecelakaan tragis. Riku awalnya tidak peduli tapi suara orang yang berteriak tadi itu mirip dengan suara seseorang, suara Kak Aizawa, itu tidak mungkin.

Maka Riku pun berlari ke sana, melihat sekeliling berdesak-desakan denga orang agar bisa melihat siapa orang yang tertabrak itu. Beberapa orang berbisik tentang kasihan pada anak yang tertabrak itu, mereka bilang anak itu terlindas truk dan isi perutnya berceceran. Riku jadi makin penasarn maka dia pun berjuang dengan keras agar bisa melihat siapa anak yang ada di sana itu. Dan ketika Riku melihat wajah anak itu, Riku menahan nafas, menutup mulutnya dengan jijik ketika melihat mayat itu hancur dengan isi perut yang berceceran dan yang paling membuatnya shock adalah mayat itu adalah Kak Aizawa. Ap yang sebanarnya terjadi, tadi Michi sekarang Kak Aizawa. Apa yang akan terjadi selnjutnya?

(X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X)

7 November

Riku berjalan dengan gotai menuju sekolahnya, dai tidak bisa tidur semalaman mengingat kejadian akan kejadian yang menimpanya, Michi dan Kak Aizawa, Itu semua terlalu aneh untuk kebetulan.

"Hai Riku, RIku" sebuah suara membuatnya menengok dan Riku dapat melihat Reiji berlari dari dalam gedung sekolah menuju tempatnya berdiri sekarang, yang sedang ada di gerbang. Pagi-pagi sudah diganggu menyebalkan.

"Ada apa? Mau mengerjaiku?"

"Hei jangan berprasangka buruk, aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu nih. Aku serius"Riku memperhatika gerak-gerik Reiji untuk beberapa waktu, dia tampak sugguh-sugguh tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Sepertinya ini sugguhan, ok Riku pecaya meskipun dia agak tidak yakin.

"Ok, jadi ada apa?

"Lihat ini!" Reiji mengeluarkan sebuah potongan kertas, kertas Koran yang disobek dan tanggalnya hari ini, Itu Koran hari ini, Riku melihat dengan seksama dan sebuah berita menarik perhatiannya dengan judul'anak SMA yang mati terjun dari Tokyo Tower'. Riku memandangi gambar itu sejenak, iru photo? Photo Ichi. Oh tuhan aoa lagi yang sudah terjadi.

"Ini Ichi bukan, diakah anak yang mati itu?" Riku masih tidak percaya, dia mencoba memastikan lagi dengan bertanya pada Reiji dan berharap kalau jawaban pemuda itu adalah gelengan, tapi dia malah menggangguk. Oh tidak itu sugguhan. Ya tuhan apa yang telah terjadi?

(X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X)

Pelajaran berlalu begitu cepat, dan sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Riku segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dia ingin segera beristirahat di rumah dan menidurkan dirinya, melepaskan semua tekanan yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Riku memandang kea rah pintu kelas, biassanya diasana ada Michi yang menuggunya, tapi hari ini dia tidak ada. Michi harus dirawat di rumah sakit, karenanya. Andai saja dia tidak ceroboh, maka Michi tidak akan terluka.

Riku pun berjalan ke luar dengan cepat. Sekarang dia sudah sampai di halaman, dekat dengan menara lonceng sekolahnya dan saat Riku berjalan di sekitar sana menara lonceng itu berdentang

"TENG,TENG, TENG" Riku menoleh memandang menara lonceng itu, anhe sekali lonceng itu berbunyi padahal ini buka jam istirahat atau pulang, biasanya lomceng itu hanya berbunyi di saat-saat itu saja. Di memandang memandang lonceng itu, lalu seseorang anak perempauan yang ada d sana memekik kaget sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke atas, Riku pun menyipitkan matanya dan memandang ke atas. Melihat sosok sesorang yang berdiri di dekat lonceng itu, tidak dia tidak berdiri dia tergantung dengan sebuah tali di lehernya. Ini aksi bunuh diri, oh tuhan ini buunuh diri.

"RE….REIJI" seorang anak berkata lagi, Reiji, itu tidak mungkin dia tadi masih terlihat waras mana mungkin dia nekat bunuh diri itu tidak masuk akal. Riku memandang lagi kea rah atas, anak itu laki-laki berambut hitam dan dia benar REIJI, ini tidak mungkin semua temannya tertimpa musibah. Apa yang sesugguhnya terjadi?

"Semuanya harap pulang! Kami akan mengurus kejadian ini, kalian semua cepat pulang" kepala sekolah itu menturuh semua untuk pulang, maka Riku pun segera pergi dari tempat itu dia memang sudah tidak ada urusan lagi.

(X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X)

Riku berdiri di sudut jalan itu dengan diam, bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Padahal malam sudah menjelang dan seharusnya Riku sudah pulang tapi dia masih saja keluyuran di tengah malam. Dia sedang bingung sekali sekarang.

"DUk" sebuah bola mengenai kakinya, menghentikan lamunan Riku. Riku mengambil bola itu, melihat sekeliling dan ada seorang anak perempuan yang menghampirinya. Wajahnay mirip Kusigakura, tapi dia lebih manis dan lucu tidak seperti Kusigakura yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Ini bolamu" kata Riku sambil menyerahkan bola itu pada anak tadi.

"Terima kasih kak" anak itu menganbil bola itu dari tangan Riku,dan dia berkata sedikit 'Kakak akan mendapat sebuah pengalaman hebat".

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Riku, heran akan perkataan anak anak itu sudah keburu pergi dari tempat Riku berada dan meningglkan kembali Riku dalam kesepian.

(X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X)

Riku duduk di salah satu bangku di gerbong yang ada, ini sudah sangat malam dan Riku pun masih bisa dikatakan beruntung karena dia masih mendapatkan kereta terakhir sebelum berangkat. Riku menyadarkan dirinya dalam kursi yang ada, kereta ini kosong, sepi dan cukup menyeramkan karena yang ada di sana cuma dia dan sang masinis. TApi Riku tidak perduli dia hanya ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya.

Riku memandang ke arah sang masinis, dia memakai topi dan menghadap ke luar jadi tidak terlihat wajahnya dan dia kelihatan seperti perempuan, masinis perempuan? Aneh? Tapi yang sudahlah Riku tidak perduli.

Kereta itupun maju perlahan membuat Riku merasa tenang dan menutup matanya pelan.

Saat bangun Riku sudah hampir sampai ke rumahnya, dan kelihatannya ada orang lain yang menemaninya sekarang seorang anak perempuan seusia hampir sama dengannya, mungkin dia naik di stasiun lain saat Riku tidur. Dia tidak begitu banyak bicara dan lebih banyak diam, Riku merasa ini sama saja dengan sendirian.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta itu tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak. Membuat Riku terlonjak kaget dan dia langsung berlari kea rah masinisnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Riku.

"Entahlah" sang masinis itu menengok, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pucat dan darah yang mengalir di sekujur wajahnya. Dan yang lebih mengejtkan itu wajah Kusigakura.

"Si..siapa kau?" Riku sugguh ketkutan sekarang, aoa yang sednag terjadi kenapa wajah masinis itu sama dengan wajah Kusigakura dan mengapa wajahnya itu berdarah-darah. Riku menoleh kagi ke belakang, ke rah anak tadi. Anak tadi berdiri menghampirinya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sama mengerikan dengan wajah masinis tadi, mereka serupa. Mereka sama-sama memakai wajah Kusigakura, ada apa ini?. Riku menoleh lagi ke segala arah, sekarang kereta itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang netah kapan dia masuknya. Mereka semua berwajah Kusigakura dan berdarah-darah, mendekati Riku dan mengepungnya disana. Ok Riku benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kau tahu kami tidak suka jika dunia kami, duania para roh diganggu, selamat tinggal Riku" gadis berwajah Kusigakura itu berbisik sedikit dan mengangkat sebuah pedang tinggi besar lalu mengarahkannya ke rah Riku. Memunculkan cipratan darah yang hebat dari tubuh Riku dan Riku dapat merasakan jiwanya terbang dari raganya, dia sudah mati.

Esoknya

Di sebuah kuburan tertancap sebuah nisan baru denga tulisan

Kaitani Riku  
Meninggal 7 November karena kecelakaan kereta.

End-dengan gajenya-


End file.
